There are a wide variety of wrist rest supports known in the art for supporting and protecting the wrists of a user before a work station on a work surface. Generally, the purpose of the wrist rest support is to minimize injury or damage to the unsupported wrist of the operator, when the wrist of the user or operator is engaged in repetitive motions of the hand and fingers for long periods of time, which may, for example, lead to a widely recognized condition known as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
It is desired to provide for a new and improved wrist rest support which is simple to manufacture, simple to use, is inexpensive and provides for easy replacement of the wrist-cushioning sheet material employed with the support and which support may be wholly integrally molded except for the cushioned sheet material, and importantly, which wrist rest support may be adjustable in vertical height by the user to accommodate the user.